User talk:Pikazilla
Hello and a Question Hello, welcome to OP Wikia where we have freedom to edit the site. Yet I have question, you listed Scorpin to have 100000 berries bounty on his head but where did you get that information? It's never revalled in the anime. (Joekido 10:43, 5 March 2007 (UTC)) It was on his poster.Pikazilla 11:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :I watched the only ep. he appears in and not once did I see a poster. Were you fooled by a false poster? Please state where you info comes from. I also find it hard to believe consider he was a bounty hunter (rare for bounty hunters to have a bounty). One-Winged Hawk 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :As homer simpson would say, doh Note If someone reverts an edit, take time to think what you did wrong. Linking to Youtube isn't allowed. --One-Winged Hawk 19:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Why? Other wikis do it all the time. ::In its simplest reason - Voilation of copyright. We can cover images, but not vids. Often linked to fansubs (which the fansubs claim no responiblitiy of if they end up on youtube - I know K-F fansubs gets annoyed if their is up on there). Often get removed (copyright reasons, FUNimation and Teoi). Basically its a mess that its best avoided. The quality sucks and a gif file can often demostrate what we're after anyway, plus its usually of a better quality, plus its not a voilation of so many copyrights. ::Another problem is that the format is fixed on a video image, even if you can resize it the image becomes uncompreshensable. With an gif file, at least sinces an image you can resize them to fit what you need easily. The third and foremost I can think up is the loading problems. Gifs kick start as soon as they load, youtube vids kick start when you tell them to and depending on broadband, youtubes running state and a host of other factors involved the video may not be ready to suppot the text its linked to. ::I've seen other wikis using youtube, some of them push the limits. Even the other wikis shouldn't be doing it, but they do. Why? Can you stop them? Unless someone speaks out, they go unnoticed. And even if you do enter one, it would have to be low-quality (and you'd still be touching the copyright button). Long story short, rather then get involved in a huger mess then need be, its best to avoid the sucky youtube vids in the first place. There are times when its okay to have a vid. ::I'll give a scenerio. Say one of the editors of a wiki puts up a demostration he made himself on how something works on youtube and connects it to the wiki. Brilliant! Thats allowed! But if he rips the same info off a video made for a documentry on a DVD he brought? Not okay. --One-Winged Hawk 08:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Also, while we can get away with a handful of images on a page, if we have more then that we're also questioning the legal liability of the page for the same reason as vids. All images on the site are reguarded as "free images" under that GNU free image law thingy. Too many images breaks the rules. Thats why a lot of Fdcastro's recently sumbitted images got taken off the pages. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 08:19, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Cameo Cameo, you got the Kaya thing wrong. That wasn't a cameo. Mr.3 appearing in the crowd during Vivi's speach at Alabasta for no good reason - thats a cameo. Kaya's commenting on Sogeking's poster - Not a cameo. Not a telling off, just a note of correction. --One-Winged Hawk 07:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will becaume a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'm already an admin.